


Castaño y de ojos verdes.

by Rhaego_Wolf



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaego_Wolf/pseuds/Rhaego_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor a primera vista no existe. Quizá se le pegó de Rin, pero el amor se construye de a poco; con alcohol, una sonrisa coqueta y la mirada avergonzada de un <cite>barman</cite> con todas las características de un uke: castaño y de ojos verdes. /SouMako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castaño y de ojos verdes.

**Author's Note:**

> **Renuncia:** Free Eternal Summer no me pertenece; son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Kouji Ouji y Hiroko Utsumi.
> 
>  **Personajes:** Yamazaki Sousuke, Tachibana Makoto.
> 
>  **Advertencia:** Posible OCC.

**Capítulo único.**

 

.

Si ahora habla de primeros amores con un desconocido, habrá de echarle la culpa a Rin y a sus revistas rosas y tediosas; de esas que hablan de amor, atardeceres molestos, pétalos de sakura en piscinas y de hilos rojos del destino que ahorcan personas.

Porque ahora mismo él se asfixia.

No malentiendan, es simplemente que ese castaño le quita el aire con cada sonrisa que le dedica. Tan lindo, se encuentra él pensando. Y eso que se supone que Sousuke anda mal del corazón, decepcionado a morir.

Quizá se deba a que ya no sabe cuánto es que ha bebido, ni tampoco cuánto es que debe por todo el alcohol en sus sistema. Lo cual preferiría olvidar un poco más, antes del infarto que siente cercano. Eso sí es que no le da uno antes, por culpa de aquél barman.

O si, que de verdad, se deba al hechizo que ha lanzado aquél joven de ojos verdes sobre él.

—Eres mago —se encuentra pensando en la forma de coquetearle—, porque tus ojos me tienen hechizado. —Exacto. Eso le diría ahora mismo..., si no fuera porque no le ve el punto. Y, a decir verdad, los halagos no le sale bien de borracho, y bueno..., tampoco de sano. Le diría algunos piropos albañilescos, pero sería faltar el respeto.

Sousuke no es tan vulgar. Él tiene estilo. Algo.

—¿E-eh? ¿C-cómo dijo? —y, aunque se nota nervioso, se siente en él cierta aceptación. Sousuke no debe de ser el primer borracho decepcionado con el que se encuentra. Es un barman después de todo, parte de su trabajo consiste en escuchar la mala racha de los demás.

—Que cuál es tu nombre, muchacho —se encuentra disimulando.

¡Por dios! Es que no sabe cuándo es que se le escapó el pensamiento. Debe de ser la bebida o el muchacho es alguna clase de telépata acosador de mentes como ese de los X-men que Rin le obligó a ver antes de confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos...

No, es sin duda el alcohol en su sistema.

—... ¿y el suyo?

Sousuke se golpea la cabeza mentalmente, si lo hace contra la mesa ya se vería raro. Está borracho, pero no tanto; algunas neuronas aún funcionan.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que se había perdido el nombre del muchacho. ¿Cómo abordarlo? Ya no ve esperanza en ese túnel. En el estado etílico en que se encuentra todo se ve tan dramático y desesperanzador...

—Yamazaki Sousuke —se presenta— ¿Hace cuánto es que trabajas aquí?

En alguna parte de su mente se pregunta si al menos está pronunciando bien las palabras tal y como cree que lo hace. Porque no le encuentra razón al gesto confundido del castaño, quien le mira como analizándolo.

Estoy hecho un asco.

—Empecé hace algunos meses... una cosa llevó a la otra. ¿Y usted?... ¿Eh? —le ve agitar desesperadamente las manos y la cabeza en negación—. No.. d-digo, que... que. Bueno, ¿qué es lo que hace usted?

Le hace esbozar una sonrisa, una que no es forzada. Quizá le sobre-estimó. El muchacho es tan nuevo en esto como Sousuke en la bebida.

—Soy policía. ¿Sabes lo que me trajo acá? Lo de siempre: un amor no correspondido. ¿Y a ti, chico de ojos verdes?

—¿Ojos verdes? Y... —lo ve pensar, suspirar y volver a sonreír. ¿Es su sonrisa acaso tatuada? Tiene una para cada ocasión, al parecer—, pues se ve que es lo que más se consume —le sigue el juego, cosa que hace a Sousuke reír a carcajadas.

La bebida le hace mal, sin duda.

—¿Y quién te lo rompió?

—Un amigo, quien... mmm, me veía como a un hermano —y, al parecer, ha dejado de afectarle. Por eso habla tan calmado, es lo que le hace pensar.

—¿La brotherzone? Ta fue duro, a mi me dejaron en la zona de amigos. Nunca salí de ahí, aún cuando creí que podría vencer esa barrera. ¿Sabes? Parece que prefieren a las estatuas sin expresión y con cara de caballa. Exacto, eso mismo: con cara y olor a caballa. ¿Están de moda, acaso?

Ve al barman tratando de contener su risa. Y, en serio, es tan tierno ese muchacho. No deja de repetírselo a sí mismo.

Tanto que, por momentos, se olvida del amor que Rin no le supo corresponder.

—Hay gustos para todo —suelta al final.

—¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Analiza: «Sousuke, él al fin aceptó que soy su otra mitad. Estamos destinados». No es que no me alegre por él, en serio. Es la persona más importante en mi vida, después de todo.

—¿Nunca... se lo dijiste?

—¿Tú lo hiciste? No. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Nunca se fijó en mi, aún cuando le rechazaron la primera vez. Su insistencia es, sin duda, una virtud.

—No, yo sí lo hice —parece contemplar una esquina—. Pero fue tarde, él ya tenía una relación. No es que no lo viera venir... estuvieron enamorados desde la primera vez que se toparon... ¿Cómo se le dice? Mmm... ¡Ah, si! Amor a primera vista.

—El amor a primera vista no existe. Hasta pareces Rin, él y sus novelas rosas. Se le declaró en abril, cuando las flores de cerezo nacían.

—Y Haru le dijo que si.

Quizá el destino es un maldito pañuelo, uno sucio y lleno de las lágrimas de uno. Porque aquella sonrisa apenada y resignada que le dedica el castaño no es obra de la fuerza de voluntad. Ha debido de llorar mucho.

—¿Por qué nunca te vi?

—Quizá no veíamos a nadie más que a ellos.

—El amor nos vuelve ciegos. Quizá si hubieras llegado antes, andaría llorando por ti.

—Nunca es tarde —al percatarse de la mirada asombrada que el azabache le dedica, Makoto, de inmediato niega—. B-bueno, es que uno siempre se puede volver a enamorar... y, y así —sonrojado a más no poder se cubre la cara—. Eso... digo, nunca hay que rendirse ni resignarse.

—Jajajajaja, ¿Tachibana, no es cierto? Rin te mencionó alguna veces. Eres como dice: «castaño y de ojos verdes, un completo uke de Shungiku Nakamura».

—¿S-Shungiku Nakamura?

—Una autora de mangas o algo así. Si, eres completamente un uke.

Y, aunque Makoto parece no saber el significado de la palabra uke, se sonroja de todos modos cuando Sousuke le menciona que es la persona que recibe.

—¿E-EHHHH?

—Makoto, no metas tanto ruido.

Y aunque el castaño termina cubriéndose la boca y soltando montones de disculpas, Sousuke siente que será una divertida noche nada más porque el castaño está ahí, con él. Haciéndole olvidar por momentos que está decepcionado y que las copas de alcohol están a nombre de Rin y Haruka. Aquellos que, aunque les rompieron el corazón, siguen siendo importantes.

Ya se imagina lo que le dirá a Rin.

—Conocí a un uke.

—¿Castaño y de ojos verdes?

—Exacto.

Porque, lo que no sabe, es que Tachibana Makoto se volverá muy importante en su futuro. Puede no ser un amor a primera vista, pero es un amor que se construyó de a poco; con alcohol, una sonrisa coqueta y la mirada avergonzada de un barman con todas las características de un uke: castaño y de ojos verdes.

**Author's Note:**

> Puedo quitar el SouMako de mi lista: "Fics de parejas love por hacer". Jojo.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
